


Father

by jajafilm



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: God - Freeform, Sonic Screwdriver, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is drabble crossover on the series Supernatural and Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I am J.K. and I am from the Czech Republic so I can't speak English well. I wrote many stories in my language, and I don't want to be arrogant, but I think they are good. Today I decided to translate my stories to English, in order to practice the foreign language and to allow more people to read my stories. But it is very hard, so I will begin with something short.

**Father**

Castiel felt it, felt it through his whole body, his whole being. The time was shaking, space was shivering, someone was coming, someone very powerful.

“Are you alright, man?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” he answered absently.

“Ok, because you don't look like very well,” said his friend with a concern. “You know what, I will go to buy an ice cream for you,” he showed to the yellow van across the street. “Stay here, I will be back soon.” Angel nodded.

Dean went away and Castiel was left alone, but not for long. When Dean returned, the angel was alone, but in his hand he held a silver thing.

“Whatis it, Cas?”

“I…” Castiel paused. “I think, I met my father.”

“You mean God?!”


End file.
